February 26
1920 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Wins Another Local Quintet Defeats Frankfort In Fast Basketball Game The All-Syracuse basketball team added another victory to its long list Wednesday night when it defeated the Frankfort aggregation by a score of 16 to 11 in one of the best games of the year. Close guarding featured the play of both sides, the issue being decided mainly by Crisp’s work from the foul line, the local athlete showing to much better advantage in his free shots than did the 15-foot mark men for Frankfort. Casey and Rafter were the only Syracusans to tally field goals, each of these players scoring twice from the open. Frankfort had only three field goals, two being tallied by Andre and one by Sullivan. The first half was played under professional rules and All-Syracuse led at the end of the period by a 7 to 3 score. In the second, under intercollegiate play, the visitors rallied and brought their score up within a point of All-Syracuse in the first ten minutes, the tally at that time being 8 to 7. A field goal by Rafter and two fouls by Crisp, gave Syracuse a safe lead once more. Sullivan and Andre shot field goals for Frankfort in the closing minutes but these points were offset by Crisp’s foul shots. Saturday night the All-Tonawanda basketball team, another aggregation which has a victory over the Buffalo Orioles in its record, will oppose All-Syracuse at the Armory. The summary of last night’s game follows: ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (0-0-0), Rafter, rf (2-1-5), Tormey, c (0-0-0), Casey, lf (2-0-4), Crisp, rg (0-7-7) TOTALS (4-8-16). FRANKFORT: Bott, lf (0-0-0), Bowen, rf (0-0-0), Sullivan, c (1-1-3), Andre, lg (2-4-8), Hall, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (3-5-11). Syracuse Journal- Frankfort Team Defeated, 16 To 11, By All-Syracuse The All-Syracuse basketball team defeated the Frankfort five, 16 to 11, at the State Armory Wednesday night. The first half was played under professional rules and contrary to expectations the local team outplayed the visitors and led at the end of the period, 7 to 3. The intercollegiate rules were used during the second period and Crisp’s men increased their lead. ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (0-0-0), Rafter, rf (2-1-5), Tormey, c (0-0-0), Casey, lf (2-0-4), Crisp, rg (0-7-7) TOTALS (4-8-16). FRANKFORT: Bott, lf (0-0-0), Bowen, rf (0-0-0), Sullivan, c (1-1-3), Andre, lg (2-4-8), Hall, rg (0-0-0) TOTALS (3-5-11). 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Jerry Rizzo May Draw Suspension Ward Lambert, National Basketball League commissioner, has advised the management of the Syracuse Nationals that he has under consideration a possible suspension to Jerry Rizzo, speedy Nat forward, for Rizzo’s attack upon a referee in the Anderson game at Anderson Feb 10. Club officials of the Nats also learned that Nat Hickey, player-coach of the Moline quint, had advocated a five-day suspension for both William “Pop” Gates and Chick Meehan for the fracas here Tuesday night. No definite action has been taken in either case. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:All-Syracuse Category:February 26 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Holup Category:Kerr Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Meehan Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Sebastian Category:Tormey Category:Vaughn